


fantasies come true

by quietgal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beach Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietgal/pseuds/quietgal
Summary: Arthur couldn’t remember who suggested a beach day in the first place, but he certainly hadn’t wanted to go. It was his stupid French roommate who had secretly packed a bag for him and locked him out of their dorm when he had gone to the bathroom.





	

Arthur couldn’t remember who suggested a beach day in the first place, but he certainly hadn’t wanted to go. It was his stupid French roommate who had secretly packed a bag for him and locked him out of their dorm when he had gone to the bathroom. 

Arthur was furious, but he had no other choice; Francis refused to give him his keys until he agreed to go with their group of friends (and mutual friends) to the local beach. At least Francis had been considerate enough to bring Arthur’s current novel. 

Arthur sat in the passenger seat while Francis drove them to the beach. It was nearly unbearable with his roommate’s moronic friends in the back seat, but Arthur somehow made it to the beach alive. He couldn’t help but sigh at the feeling of the warm sun on his back. 

“Enjoying yourself already?” Francis smirked as he closed the car door behind him.

Arthur scowled. “Never. It was just cold in the car.”  

“Ah. Well, you said nothing about that, even though we were driving for so long. How could I have known?” Francis teased, his irritating accent making each word a provocation. 

“Shut up, frog,” Arthur growled. As Francis went to help Antonio and Gilbert unpack the trunk, Arthur leaned against the car and looked around. He hated to admit it, but it was a great day to be at the beach. The sky was almost completely blue, the weather was nice, and yet almost no one was in sight. He looked forward to reading peacefully in front of the waves.

“Oh, yeah, you just relax right there, princess.” A thick German accent invaded his thoughts. “We’ll do all the work for you so you can suck the fun out of everything later!” Gilbert was, as per usual, giving him a dirty look. Arthur noted that he was holding three bags on his arms and a stack of towels in his hands, but he didn’t care to offer his help. 

“Gil!” Antonio pouted, carrying the cooler and their bags of food. “Don’t be mean to Arthur! He does not mean to be so horrible. He just is.” 

Arthur groaned, the peaceful image of reading his novel by the ocean washing away like the waves. “Shut the fuck up, both of you,  _ please _ .”

Francis chuckled, taking the rest of their things from the trunk and closing it. “Toni, where is everyone else?”

Antonio turned towards the sand, scanning the beach. “Ah, Lovi told me they were setting up some umbrellas... oh! I see them!  _ Lovino!”  _ Antonio called, somehow believing Lovino would hear him all the way from the parking lot. He started to run towards their friends. Gilbert and Francis shared a look before walking after him. 

“He can’t hear you, you complete idiot,” Arthur shouted. He hesitated for a moment before following the group. If he squinted, he could make out some of the faces. It looked like Ludwig and Feliciano were there, setting up some blankets on the sand. Lovino was talking to his brother, obviously not listening to the Spanish idiot running across the pavement of the parking lot. Yao was sitting next to a familiar-looking blonde, watching two people play volleyball. It looked like Ivan and... oh, no. 

“Francis,” Arthur hissed, catching up to his roommate. “You didn’t tell me Alfred was coming!”

“Oh, no? I am sure I did...” Francis drawled nonchalantly.

“You arse, you know you didn’t!” Arthur spat. He grabbed Francis’s arm, attempting to pull him back towards the car. “We are going back.  _ Now. _ ” 

Francis frowned. “Oh, we are not! My dear Matthew is here, and I am certainly--”

“There’s no one named Matthew here, you tosser!”

“Of course there is, caterpillar eyebrows!”

“Oi--”

“Hey, are you two coming?” Gilbert called, further ahead of them now. “Hurry up!” 

“We are!” Francis called, wrenching his arm away from Arthur. “You will talk to that stupid American boy and you will  _ like  _ it. Come.” He promptly turned, flipping his hair and walking after Gilbert. 

Arthur seethed, but reluctantly followed. It was only a matter of minutes before they were settling into the blankets and Alfred was bounding towards him. 

“Arthur!” He cheered, his blinding smile just as bright as always. “I thought you weren’t coming!”

“Yes, well, here I am,” Arthur muttered, attempting to pull his eyes away from Alfred’s glorious abdominals. He whispered a curse when Alfred sat next to him, shifting the sand under his weight. 

“It’s good to see you! How’ve you been?”

“Um, fine,” Arthur replied, fidgeting and gripping the blankets. “I really just want to read, you know.” He looked up into Alfred’s clueless blue eyes.

“Oh, cool. Go ahead!” Alfred beamed at him.

Arthur cleared his throat, shifting his gaze to the much more ambivalent sand. “I was thinking that I could read alone.”

Alfred rose his hands in a surrendering manner. “Just pretend I’m not here!”

Arthur stared blankly at him. Alfred just smiled. 

“Alright,” he sighed, giving in with an exasperated raise of his eyebrows. He swiftly opened his book and proceeded to ignore Alfred. Proceeded to  _ attempt _ to ignore Alfred. That warm, tan body seemed to be getting closer by the minute. When Arthur felt an arm sneaking around his shoulders, he realized that Alfred actually was getting closer by the minute. He blushed, shrugging off that beautifully muscled arm in the hopes of having just one more moment of peace. It wasn’t long before he felt Alfred trying again, though.

He looked up from his novel, a miserable expression on his face. Humiliation and anxiety was swirling in his gut. Of course, to make things worse, he managed to catch Francis’s eye. Francis was tilting his head to the side and widening his eyes. Arthur huffed, turning his gaze back to Alfred.

“Shall we, erm… go on a walk together, Alfred?”

“Yeah!” Alfred quickly got up. He offered his hand, which Arthur briefly looked at before getting up on his own. 

They began to head towards a set of rocks far away from the group. Arthur figured they could sit there and talk, but Alfred started taking his hand when they weren’t even halfway there.

“Alfred,” Arthur said quickly, pulling away. He blushed and averted his eyes. In his peripheral vision, he watched Alfred sigh and shove his hands into his pockets. 

When they reached the rocks, Arthur settled on one that overlooked the ocean. Alfred sat down next to him, uncharacteristically quiet. Arthur bit his lip, then took a deep breath and turned to Alfred.

“Listen,” he started, his heart pounding, “I was… very drunk on Saturday night. I said things that I… well, I normally wouldn’t have said them. And, obviously, I did things that I normally wouldn’t have done--”

“So?” Alfred frowned. “You told me you had a good time.”

“I did,” Arthur insisted, hating to feel his power in the conversation recede to Alfred.

“Then why are you apologizing?”

“I’m not!” Arthur pressed his lips together, thinking of the right words to say. “I’m… well, I’m apologizing for the, erm, the prematurity of it all. Do you understand?” He asked, looking Alfred in the eye.

Alfred’s brows were furrowed and his lips were parted. “No.” He paused for a split second. “No, I thought… do you regret it?”

“No!”

“Well, it sounds like you do!” Alfred raised his voice. “It sounds like you regret dancing with me and kissing me and telling me you liked me the next morning!”

“I don’t,” Arthur sighed, too worn out for a shouting competition. “It’s just… it’s too soon.”

Alfred shook his head with confusion. “Too soon?”

“I don’t know!” Arthur snapped. “I’m just… not ready for a relationship right now.” He knew things would progress too quickly; he knew he wouldn’t be able to help himself.

Arthur could see Alfred starting to back off: Alfred’s shoulders slumped and he began to lean away. Though he was the one who had provoked it, Arthur still felt himself wishing that Alfred would insist. 

“Okay,” Alfred said finally. “Well. We don’t  _ have _ to be in a relationship.”

Arthur looked at him, feeling his heartbeat pick up. “I thought that was what you wanted.”

Alfred shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, honestly, I just wanna spend time with you.”

Arthur blushed, staring at Alfred with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe that Alfred could be so straightforward. He fidgeted a little, turning away. “Wh-why would you…”

“Why would I wanna spend time with you?” Alfred laughed. “Because I like you. I told you that.”

Arthur huffed. “It’s not very convincing over text.”

Alfred took his hand, smiling. “Well, I’ll tell you again. I like you. Okay?”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile back. “Okay.” Alfred’s words had lifted his mood so much that he didn’t even mind when he felt Alfred kiss his cheek quickly. 

“Alright!” Alfred cheered, standing up. “How ‘bout I get you a drink, Artie?”

“It’s Arthur,” he corrected, looking up at the beautiful man who was somehow still interested in him. “And… fine, yes. That sounds nice.”

“Beer?”

“Yeah.”

Alfred was quickly off to get their drinks. Arthur bit his lip, watching that muscled back get further and further away. He laughed quietly to himself, thinking about how easily Alfred had accepted the situation. He hadn’t even asked to establish what they would be: he just took it all in stride and offered to get Arthur a drink. Arthur felt his heart pound when he thought of spending more time with Alfred, getting to know him and seeing if their relationship could work. He truly hoped that it would.

When music started blasting from their group’s stereo, Arthur smirked. Perhaps a much more sober recreation of Saturday night would be okay, considering the fact that they both liked each other so much. After all, Arthur wouldn’t be needing his fantasy novel -- not when the boy of his dreams was right in front of him, waiting with open arms.      
  



End file.
